Whimsical
by Haruko-Mizumi
Summary: One night while staying in the North Pole for political reasons, Zuko finds Katara waiting for the celestial lights. What's this Water Tribe superstition about the lights? Written for Zutara Week 2012. Post series.


Zutara Week Day Four: Whimsical

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

**Whimsical**

Everyone knew Katara believed in fortune telling, and absolutely believed the spirits, but she hadn't seemed to have time for that sort of thing anymore, and certainly not for things that were considered simple superstition.

She always seemed so busy, helping Aang in his efforts to build a peaceful world, helping her brother and father restore the Southern Water Tribe to it's former glory, helping Toph at her metalbending school occasionally, and helping Zuko with negotiations between the Fire Nation and the other nations.

So, on one of his visits to the North Pole to stabilize his country's relations with the Tribe, he was surprised to find Katara standing on the largest bridge of the city as he walked around the city one night, when he was unable to sleep.

She was looking up at the sky expectantly, seemingly oblivious to his presence, the moon reflecting off the glass beads she wore in her hair.

"Katara? What are you doing out here?" Zuko asked, coming to stand beside her.

She didn't jump, but looked at him with surprised eyes. "Zuko?"

"Well?"

"Well, I could ask you the same question."

"I couldn't sleep." Zuko replied with a shrug.

"But why are you out here? Don't you hate the cold? I mean, coming from such a hot and humid climate?" She pressed.

"I thought it would tire me out, since I have to use so much energy raising my body temperature." Zuko looked at her pointedly. "Now you answer my question."

Katara smiled. "I'm waiting for the celestial lights."

"Don't you see them at the South Pole all the time?"

"Zuko, I haven't been home in almost six months with all the work I've been doing with you between the North Pole." Katara responded, turning back to look eagerly at the sky. "And, for some reason, they just seem more beautiful in the city here."

"I've never actually seen them." Zuko admitted, learning forward against the surprisingly sturdy side of the bridge.

"Even with all those years you spent traveling the world?" Katara sounded surprised.

"I was a little preoccupied, I didn't do much sight seeing." Zuko grumbled.

Katara turned to him again, with apologetic eyes. "Oh, sorry."

"Don't be sorry. It was my own fault."

"I meant I'm sorry for you, that you were such a stubborn spoiled prince." Katara replied with a smirk.

Years ago, when they were still enemies, Zuko would've taken great offense at that comment. Now he knew she was teasing him. He straightened up, and gave her his own smirk. "And I'm sorry you're such a stubborn wannabe diplomat that you won't even go home for a few weeks."

Their teasing was stopped short when the lighting around them changed, when the lighting in the whole city changed, becoming full of rainbow colors.

"It's started!" Katara exclaimed, turning her attention back to the skies.

Zuko had to admit, Katara was right, the lights were beautiful, the way they reflected off the water in the canals throughout the city, the way they danced across the snow built buildings, and lit the cliffs at the end of the city with wavering colors, mixing with the moonlight. He something else caught his eye, something that surprised him a little. He was noticing the way the lights danced in Katara's wide and awe filled eyes, making them look multicolored. "Katara…"

Katara actually turned to him. "Yes?"

"Um, it's just you were right. It's very pretty…" Zuko said quickly, feeling slightly uncomfortable with this newfound attraction for his friend. But it wasn't new. The last few months that they had been working together, he had been finding himself more and more drawn to her.

Katara seemed to not notice how flustered he was, and turned her head to look back up at the sky. "There's an old Water Tribe superstition that Gran-Gran told me about when I was little. If you meet somebody during the celestial lights, that person will become your true love. I know it's silly, but maybe a part of me was hoping that would happen tonight. Pretty ridiculous huh?"

Zuko shrugged. "I dunno. I didn't really think you were into superstition, aside from the whole Avatar thing."

"Well, maybe you still don't know everything about me." That smirk was back on her face. She was acting so _unusual_ tonight.

"So why don't you tell me more?"

"You are acting so _weird_ tonight Zuko."

"So are you."

"Must be the lights." Katara said, taking a step closer to Zuko, the lights still dancing in her eyes.

"Yeah, must be."

And before they could stop themselves, they were in each other's arms, with their lips locked, wrapped up in the warmth and passion the other was emanating.

When they pulled apart, Katara blinked up at Zuko, looking stunned and breathless, and his expression wasn't much different.

"That was unexpected." Zuko said to break the silence.

"I guess the superstition includes those who you met before the lights start too." Katara said, bringing her lips back up to his.

Even afterward, the couple wondered about how oddly they had each acted that night, Katara insisting it was the lights, Zuko silently disagreeing, but years later, after they been married a while, when they found themselves under the celestial lights again, they found themselves acting just as strangely again.

Maybe it was the lights after all.

**End**

A/N: And I thought Transcend was hard. This was torture.


End file.
